


Careful What You Wish For

by shima_wishes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, adrienette - Freeform, also a little marichat later on, fake dating au, i am a damn sucker for fake relationship aus, in which adrien slowly realises he is also in love with mari, lmao i am trash, probably some angst in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shima_wishes/pseuds/shima_wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette always wished for Adrien to ask her to be his girlfriend. But when he asks her to pretend to date him for a weekend, she isn't so sure anymore. She figures, though, that even if her love is unrequited, she can use this opportunity to savour some quality time together with him and finally get over her never-ending, deep-seated crush.</p><p>Or maybe she's wrong, and this will go in an entirely different direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. broken hearts

**Author's Note:**

> basically since i am absolute trash i needed to write this au. so here is chapter one. i hope you enjoy it!

When Adrien had first asked Marinette to pretend to be his girlfriend for a weekend, she had nearly felt her heart crack inside her chest. Okay, so, it's true that those were the words she had always dreamed would one day come out of Adrien's mouth - "Marinette, please, will you go out with me?" - but never, not even once, had she imagined that he would add on, "-for the weekend? I mean- only fake go out with me. It's just... my father is taking me on vacation to go to this weird ball thing... and he expects me to invite a partner, only I don't actually have one..."  
  
Of course, he had explained himself a little more elegantly and clearly after his initial proposal, and he'd made it clear that he was sorry to have to ask her. But Marinette hadn't really been listening. Her brain had been turning in her head like cogs in a factory. For one they were finally going to be in a relationship, only it wouldn't even be real. This truly meant, once and for all, that Adrien really wasn't in love with her, and that she had just been thinking wishfully all this time. Her crush was crushed. Even so... it also meant that even if her love was unrequited, she could spend some precious time with him just as if it wasn't. Maybe after some time as Adrien's 'girlfriend', she would finally be able to let go of him, which at this point was something she really needed to do.  
  
And so she had said yes.  
  
Which has landed her here, sitting in a limo with Adrien's father opposite her and Adrien himself all too close to her side. Obviously they need to act like a couple in front of his father, but really, does he have to sit _this_ close? Their shoulders are practically touching as she shifts in her seat, balling her hands into fists and resting them on her legs, urging her left knee to stop bouncing up and down so nervously.  
  
She can feel Gabriel Agreste's eyes upon her as he begins to speak. "So, Adrien. I know you've mentioned, uh...?"  
  
"Marinette," Adrien says stonily, saving her the trouble. She's incredibly grateful for it - frankly, Adrien's father scares her a little.  
  
"Ah. Yes, of course. I know you've mentioned Marinette a few times before, but you never told me that the two of you were dating," he continues, and Marinette feels her face heat up as her eyes flicker towards him. Adrien has mentioned her to his father? But she dismisses the thought quickly - it's already been made clear to her that Adrien doesn't like her in the way she likes him. "How long has this been happening?" He emphasises the word 'this', almost as if he's slightly disapproving of them being together.  
  
_Well, then, he doesn't have to worry about that for long_ , thinks Marinette.  
  
"Not actually very long, father," responds Adrien coolly, lying as if there's nothing to it. "Only about two weeks. But we're very close."  
  
She wonders how he has come to be such a good actor, lying without having even a second thought. Has he prepared answers to questions that he knows his father will ask? Or is he making it up on the spot? Either way, it seems like he's more experienced at lying as one would expect. He always seems so charmingly innocent to Marinette - could it be that it isn't as much his true nature as he leads everyone to believe it is?  
  
Shaking the thought out of her head, she finally looks up at Gabriel Agreste and smiles, faltering slightly as she realises that he's already looking straight at her. "Th-that's right. Your son and I are very happy together." Almost as if to prove her point, and on the spur of the moment, she reaches out and takes Adrien's hand into her own. It's shocking how large his hand is compared to hers. They fit each other, though, like a key to a lock.  
  
Adrien glances at her in surprise. This isn't the Marinette he's used to at all; the Marinette he knows is painfully shy and reserved, and tends to promptly combust whenever he even slightly touches her. And now here she is, gripping his hand as if she's never going to let go.  
  
At first, Adrien wasn't really sure why he picked Marinette. He barely even had to think about it. He needed somebody who he was already close to and who he was sure wouldn't mind helping him and being in this kind of situation (and who wasn't Chloé); it was most important that whoever it was would be comfortable to do it with him. (And also that they weren't Chloé.) His initial thought had been Alya, but then again she also had the potential to rip his head off and, to be blunt, he's kind of terrified of her. Additionally, he's pretty sure that she and Nino have a thing for each other anyway. And from then on, as much as he'd tried to think of other people to ask, the only thought in his head had been Marinette.  
  
It's not like he _like_ likes her, but for some reason she had seemed like the only real choice.  
  
To the relief of the both of them, Gabriel Agreste smiles - at least, they think the expression on his face is a smile - and nods, seemingly satisfied. They're so close that Adrien feels the sigh as Marinette lets out the breath she has been holding in.  
  
He smiles; okay, maybe still not as confident as she's leading them both to believe.  
  
At regular intervals from then on, Gabriel makes snippets of small talk with the pair, and Marinette is relieved when they finally make a short stop at a service station which is simultaneously a park. She wanders through the greenery, having been told to be back at the limousine within ten minutes. Even though it's a short time, she's grateful for it. A specific grove of flowers attracts her more than the path she's on, and she strays off into it, becoming concealed within the colourful blooms and the hedges that reach up over her head.  
  
"Marinette, are you still sure about this?" a small voice questions from within her purse, and Marinette unclips it to let Tikki flit out. The small kwami flies up to hover in front of her face. "It doesn't seem like you're having much of a fun time."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, Tikki," she replies, giving her best friend (joint, of course, with Alya) a smile. "As much as this car ride is awkward, it's nice to be near Adrien. I don't know... I think it's just because his dad is there. He doesn't seem like a very approachable person."  
  
"You're right there. I wonder if this is what he and Adrien are usually like?" says Tikki, sinking slightly in the air to perch on a pretty crimson flower.  
  
"I hope not. I think that would be a pretty miserable relationship to have with your parents." Marinette says, creasing her eyebrows. "Maybe it's just because-"  
  
"Hey, Marinette."  
  
Tikki lets out a squeak as a voice comes from behind them, immediately darting off to hide within the foliage. Marinette leaps in surprise and quickly turns to face... Adrien. She laughs awkwardly and rubs the back of her head with one hand, trying not to act suspicious but failing miserably, realising so as Adrien tilts his head and raises one eyebrow.  
  
"Uh... are you okay? Were you talking to someone?"  
  
"What? No, I wasn't talking to anybody at all!" Lies Marinette, grinning at him through gritted teeth. "I was just, uh... well I was actually talking to myself. About this flower. It's a thing I do, when I'm, you know, coming up with new sedigns- I-I mean designs... I th-thought it would be a pretty design for a dress or something..."  
  
Adrien looks at her curiously for a second, but then decides to shrug it off. "That's cool. I bet my father would actually really like you if he got to know you," he tells her, with a light-hearted laugh that makes Marinette's heart skip a beat. "Anyway, I just wanted to check if you were all right. My father's presence can be a little oppressive at times, and you looked kind of uncomfortable back there in the car."  
  
"I'm fine, honestly!" She obviously needs to work on her acting. "Really, Adrien, it's all okay. Y-your dad seems quite nice anyway."  
  
"Hm, well..." he starts, and she sees doubt flash in his eyes. Or was it sorrow? Even pain? As soon as it appears, it's gone, and apparently so is his thought on the matter. "If you're not okay with it anymore, just tell me, alright? I can ask him to take you home any time."  
  
"I-I'm still okay with it. But thank you," Marinette says quietly. No matter whether he has romantic feelings for her or not, Adrien still seems to really care about her. And she truly wishes he didn't.  
  
"If you're really sure about that, then I have a suggestion."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We should hold hands."  
  
Marinette's face flares up and she nearly falls over into the flowers behind her. She opens her mouth to respond, but nothing comes out other than a small embarrassed squeak. _Ugh, Marinette, get it together, you're making yourself look like a total idiot!_  
  
Facepalming internally himself, Adrien tries to correct his mistake. "Sorry, I mean, practice holding hands! But only if you want to! It's just, we'll have to be doing it a lot in front of not only my father, but also other people..." _Great job, Adrien. You took things way too fast._  
  
Her response is so soft that he almost doesn't catch it. "Okay."  
  
Relaxing again, he smiles and holds out his hand, into which Marinette delicately places hers, as if she isn't quite sure whether to actually hold on to it or not. Adrien fixes that by closing his hand around hers, intertwining their fingers. Somehow he holds on tightly yet gently at the same time. Her palm is somewhat warm and damp, but he doesn't mind.  
  
Meanwhile, Marinette can feel the heat bubbling inside her as they make their way back to the car, Tikki safely returned to her purse.  
  
It's two very long, very awkward hours before they finally reach their destination. Everything seems to be a blur as Marinette's suitcase is removed from the car and carried inside, and she and Adrien follow Gabriel into the most beautiful, posh, and expensive hotel she has ever seen; even more so than Le Grand Paris. It's a blur as they take the elevator to the floor with their rooms on it, and as she's given the key to her own room, shuffling inside with her suitcase trailing behind her and gazing around tiredly. And she is oh, so tired. So exhausted that she doesn't notice that Adrien is also still in the room with her, standing by her side as if waiting for something.  
  
"Oh, sorry Adrien, do you need something?" asks Marinette, turning towards him with her suitcase still in hand.  
  
"No, I was just- waiting to see if you liked the place before putting any of my stuff down myself," Adrien replies, almost awkwardly.  
  
"A-ah. Well, it's lovely," she tells him, with a blush.  
  
"That's good." He seems to breathe easy then, walking over to the bed to place his own suitcase beside it.  
  
Marinette watches him, confused. Is this not her room? Is she really so tired that she hadn't been listening properly when she had been given the key to this room, just a few minutes ago?  
  
Adrien catches on to her quizzical look and suddenly takes a sharp breath, bringing two fingers to his forehead and closing his eyes momentarily, like a very gentle facepalm. He groans. "I forgot to tell you, didn't I?"  
  
"Forgot to tell me... wh-what exactly?" although she has a very real and slightly alarming idea of what this important detail could be.  
  
"My father - he insisted upon it. We... have to share a room."


	2. coconut and vanilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god i'm sorry this is s o much sin but i needed this chapter and this fluff in my life. there is a plot coming i promise but for now please enjoy my adrienette trash!

Despite being almost completely drained after her extremely long - and quite shocking - day, Marinette forces herself down to dinner. Admittedly, this takes some amount of encouragement from both Adrien (and her growling stomach) before she agrees to go.  
  
For a few minutes before they leave the room, they practice walking arm-in-arm, and Marinette tries to act casual even though she feels like sinking into oblivion and jumping for joy all at once. By the time they're actually out of the door and descending the staircase she's sure that her face must be on fire.  
  
Adrien, on the other hand, is perfectly cool and collected - almost. He can't help but feel that Marinette is somewhat regretting agreeing to come here with him. In fact, he actually feels bad for inviting her; he knows how flustered she gets around him, and yet he did it anyway. Something about her draws him to her, and he can't quite tell what it is.  
  
Tonight, the only dinner guests other than the Agrestes and Marinette are a few of Gabriel Agreste's business associates. Neither Marinette nor Adrien are overdressed for the occasion, although they have cast off their usual attire for a slightly more appropriate choice of dress. Adrien wears a simple, classic black and white suit with a green handkerchief in the top pocket. It matches his eyes, Marinette notes. As for herself, Mari has slipped on a white shirt with slightly puffy, long sleeves, and a pastel-pink pencil skirt that reaches almost to her knees. Underneath this she wears a pair of white leggings, and black pumps on her feet. She's quite proud of her outfit; she designed and made the shirt and skirt herself, although they aren't necessarily two of her favourite designs.  
  
That, she thinks, can be saved for the ball.  
  
Urging away her drooping eyelids, Marinette positions herself next to Adrien and opposite his father, who gives the couple a slight nod in greeting. She crosses her legs, then uncrosses them. Rests her hands on them and then flat on the table, elbows bent and hand-over-hand. She isn't quite sure what to do with herself in situations like this. Sitting at a fancy dinner table full of fancy business people is certainly not a position she has ever been in before (and one she somewhat doubts she will ever be in again). Although, she muses, Gabriel _is_ a fashion designer. If this is what it's like in the fashion business, maybe this _is_ the kind of life she'll end up living?  
  
"Psst. Mari." Adrien is nudging her arm with his, shaking her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Hmm? Sorry, what is it?"  
  
"I was just asking you where you got your shirt from. It seems like a very unique design," Gabriel says to her from across the table. Marinette, startled, blinks at him as he adds, "I don't think I've seen it on the market."  
  
"Oh, well- that's because it's my own design, Monsieur!" She explains quickly, a light dusting of pink tainting her cheeks. "I'm glad that you noticed. I also designed my skirt."  
  
Adrien can't help but watch at her, looking her up and down, studying her clothes, before finally focusing on her face. There's something encapturing about it when it's lit up the way it is now. Her eyes sparkle a bright sapphire blue, her cheeks are rosy - not beet red as they usually are when she speaks to him - and her whole face just seems to _glow_. Luckily, she seems too busy talking to notice him staring.  
  
"Who makes your clothes? Do you send your designs off to be made?" His father is asking as he tunes back into the conversation. He's astounded by how approving he seems of her.  
  
"Actually, I make all of my clothes myself. First I design them, and then I use my allowance and money from any errands I do to buy the material and sew them." she giggles, and her laugh is almost musical. "It's something I really enjoy doing."  
  
"Did somebody teach you all this?"  
  
"No, Monsieur, I'm self-taught. I've been doing this kind of thing since I was little," the words flow easily from her mouth, unlike the stutters that Adrien is so used to. So, this is the real Marinette? "I mostly design hats, actually. But I do lots of clothes too. I want to be a designer when I get older."  
  
So this is what she's like when she's confident. She's so passionate and easy-going and _relaxed_. Adrien feels something flicker inside of him as he looks at her, tearing his gaze away fast. What is this? He closes his eyes and shakes his head slightly, willing his heart to stop beating so rapidly, for the feeling inside of him to go away. Whatever it is, it probably isn't going to be good for his emotional state if it decides to stick around.  
  
Their conversation continues for a while, and even though Adrien doesn't have anything to contribute to it, he doesn't mind. He just sits and listens, entranced by how vibrant Marinette has suddenly become. He's caught glimpses of this side of her before, of course. For example, when she's with Alya; or when she was helping him (as Chat Noir) to catch the Evillustrator; or even when she's talking to Nino, at times. But never so up-close or for so long. It seems like, when she's around him, a lot of her true personality gets shut away. He feels a hot flash of jealousy as he thinks about Marinette and Nino, but then catches himself doing it and forces the feeling to stop. Was he not trying to help those two get together just a couple of months ago? Why is it that he suddenly cares about it more than he really should do, now, of all times?  
  
"I told you that my father would like you once he got to know you a bit better," Adrien tells Marinette later, approaching her from behind as she pours a drink.  
  
As per the usual when he sneaks up on her like this, she practically jumps out of her skin, although he can't say that he blames her. But this time it means that the glass she's holding flies out of her hands and plummets towards the floor.  
  
Their lightning-fast reflexes kick in at the same moment as they both swoop to catch it before it can hit the ground and smash. Adrien catches it first, just as Marinette's hand closes on top of his. She snaps her head up so quickly that their foreheads smash together with a painful crack.  
  
Adrien just closes his eyes and bites his lip to work through the brief pain, but he feels Marinette's hand leave his own as she leaps up with a sharp intake of breath. "A-aah, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-"  
  
"No, it's okay," he tells her with a slight laugh as he stands up, holding out the glass. She takes it from him gingerly. " _I'm_ sorry for surprising you so much."  
  
Marinette shakes her head, laughing too but slightly more awkwardly. "No, I'm tired, and I... wasn't paying attention. I'm j-just as much at fault for that."  
  
"If you're tired, I can ask if you can go upstairs. I'm sure my father wouldn't mind."  
  
"It's alright! I'm alright," she responds, turning back to the drink she was trying to pour before the... incident. "I-it's not like I'm going to fall asleep on the spot or anything - I'm sure I'll be okay."  
  
Marinette grows to regret not taking Adrien up on his offer as the night draws on. She finds herself with increasingly drooping eyelids, gazing drowsily at a flickering candle on the table that blurs her vision. The fact that she knows that Adrien is by her side is more comforting than anything - knowing that it won't stay this way forever less so, but for the time being comforting all the same. And the room is so lovely and warm. Even the tablecloth under her head, as she rests it on the table, seems almost pillow-soft. She can feel herself giving in further and further to the welcoming arms of sleep.  
  
When Adrien glances over at her she's fast asleep, night-blue hair falling across her face. He smiles slightly and turns to his father. "May I take her upstairs?"  
  
"If you're willing to wake her then yes, go ahead," replies Gabriel, glancing away from his conversation to catch a fleeting look at Marinette's sleeping figure. "But it will be over soon anyway. You may as well let her rest."  
  
"It's okay, father. I can take her upstairs."  
  
Despite how thin he is due to his constant (and extremely begrudging) diet for modelling, his endeavours as Chat Noir have made Adrien very strong. He hesitates, and then very carefully pushes back Marinette's fringe to press a quick kiss to her forehead before taking her into his arms. Then he thanks his father and begins the great climb to their room. The feeling of holding her like this so close to his own body, her head resting between his arm and chest as she dozes, is more than enough to cause his heart to thump like a drum in his chest.  
  
As he painstakingly treks up the stairs - he would have taken the elevator, only, although he would barely admit it to even himself, he's kind of enjoying this sensation - he finally has some time where he can really _think_. About Marinette. About his feelings. About what the _hell_ his heart is doing to him right now.  
  
He has never really considered Marinette romantically before, at least not before this. Whether this is because he's so totally enamoured with Ladybug, or because she almost never displays her true colours around him, he's unsure. He's not even sure if what he's feeling is anything to do with love at all. As well as that, what about Ladybug? He still has crushingly powerful feelings for her, he's sure: whenever he thinks about her, it's like a fire is being ignited inside of his body, blazing and flaming. But this is different. Less of a feverish desire and more of an aching, fuzzy feeling that rises inside of him every time Marinette relaxes enough around him to reveal what she's really like, behind the mask of intimidation that she seems to put on whenever he even begins to get closer to her. In the end, he had almost given up trying to get to know the real Marinette. But now it's like a whole new perspective is being opened up to him, and he finds himself wanting more, more, more.  
  
Shaking his head, he elbows open the door to their room and gently lets her down onto the bed before collapsing onto it himself. One hand finds its way to the back of his head, and the other rests curled on his chest, above his heart. He closes his eyes and sighs, finally taking a real moment to himself.  
  
However, it seems that he can't stay relaxed for long. He's too restless, and for some reason, lying next to Marinette like this, the room suddenly seems too overbearingly warm. He strides over to the balcony and flings open the doors. The night air is cool and calming on his skin, and he leans forwards on to the edge of the balcony, looking out over the rest of the gardens whilst simultaneously not really looking at the same time.  
  
"What's with you?" Plagg demands, zipping out of Adrien's jacket to hover in front of him. So much for his moment of solitude. "You've been acting all weird ever since we got here today."  
  
"You wouldn't understand," mutters Adrien, heaving a deep sigh and turning his head so as not to face the jet-black sprite's glare.  
  
"Ugh, I've heard that line all too many times," Plagg laments, rolling his eyes. "What, so you like _her_ now, too? Oh, please. Come on, make up your mind already!"  
  
"It's not that simple! And... I don't even know. I just need some time to think."  
  
"At least now you might finally let Ladybug go," says the kwami, crossing his tiny arms. "You probably have a better chance with this girl than you ever did with her."  
  
Adrien frowns at his friend. He loves him - he really does - but sometimes he can be insufferably irritating. "Thanks. That's really thoughtful of you to say."  
  
Plagg snickers and burrows back into the folds of Adrien's jacket. "Brr. It's freezing out there," his voice comes, muffled by the material. Adrien just rolls his eyes, highlighting a similarity between himself and his kwami, before turning back to tiredly stare out into the night.  
  
He doesn't know how long he stands there before he hears her voice behind him.  
  
"Adrien?"  
  
She's standing just inside the open balcony doors, merely a silhouette against the blaring lights of the bedroom. Adrien's heart flips as he briefly mistakes her for Ladybug, but then it flips again as she steps into the soft glow of the moonlight. She's wearing silky-looking, loose pink pyjamas with dark polka dots on them; childish, but cute. Her hair is no longer in its typical bunches either, free to fall across her shoulders, and on her face he registers concern. To his amazement, she isn't even blushing.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asks, padding over to him with bare feet. It strikes Adrien that they must be cold, but Marinette doesn't seem to care.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Adrien assures her, unable to resist keeping his eyes locked with hers as she studies him suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, I just spent ten minutes in there getting ready for bed," Marinette says with a small laugh, "and it seemed like you didn't even notice. I even tripped over my suitcase by accident and made a huge noise, and you just kept on staring out over the balcony. It made me kind of worried!"  
  
Adrien laughs himself then, and he notices that a bit of their usual colour returns to Marinette's cheeks. "Sorry, Mari," she blushes even more at that, "I was just thinking."  
  
"What's on your mind?"  
  
He quickly comes up with an excuse. "Oh, just about this entire pretend relationship thing. I... hope you're enjoying it, even though it might be a little strange."  
  
"O-of course!" Actually, now that she has a clearer head, Marinette is enjoying it more than she'd ever admit to Adrien. "I'm having a lot of fun. And it was nice to talk to your father about fashion design, actually."  
  
Adrien is only half listening. He's considering an idea he came up with just now, on the spur of the moment, and half of his brain is urging him to go ahead with it, whilst the other half is telling him to _stop, stop, stop_. But it's too late. He can feel his mouth opening, and the words come rushing out. "Actually, Mari, I was thinking that maybe now that we're alone we could do a little more practice on acting like a couple."  
  
"O-oh? Well... wh-what can we really p-practice anymore?" she's flustered now, and Adrien already regrets flying with the idea. But it's too late now to back out.  
  
"I was thinking, maybe... a kiss."  
  
He expects her to say no. He expects her to back away, to shake her head and shrink into herself, packing herself further away from him than she has ever been before.  
  
But none of that happens.  
  
Instead, she lightly nods her head, so subtly that he barely catches it. "A-alright."  
  
And then he's leaning towards her, eyes closed, the moon huge and low in the sky behind them. Her arms are raised towards her stomach with her fists clenched as their faces slowly close the gap - or at least it seems like forever until they're close enough for it to happen.    
  
Then his lips are on hers and everything seems _hot_. It seems to Marinette as if their lips are burning as they touch, but in a good way, like the sort of burning she feels when Adrien brushes her arm or her shoulder but far, far more intense. She feels his hands slide up her arms and on to her back, a tingling, static sensation, drawing her closer towards him, deeper into the kiss, and she doesn't resist. In fact, much the opposite: she relaxes into him and allows her arms to slip up and over his shoulders, settling around his neck. His arms have moved now, too, and his fingers graze her cheek. She gasps into his mouth as she feels her face flame. Adrien's lips are so soft, and so warm, and... so vaguely familiar.  
  
After what seems like an eternity, but also like an instant at the same time, they pull away from each other. The feeling is still there. For a few moments they just stand in a close embrace, Adrien's hand in Marinette's hair, before what just happened really sinks in.  
  
Marinette leaps back, face flushing a furious red. It looks like she doesn't know what to do with herself, or possibly like she's going to faint, and Adrien reaches out towards her slightly just in case she happens to fall. "W- I mean- th-that was... a-are we really g-going to have to do that like that, in front of o-other people?!" She squeaks, stumbling over her own words.  
  
"Well..." Adrien says awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. Even he feels slightly embarrassed now. He'll admit to himself that he got way too into it, but he couldn't help it; something inside him had flared up as soon as they had made contact, electrifying his entire body. The brief kiss that he's sure they had both intended on had been lost in the moment, and it had turned into something more. Even though she's no longer so close to him, he can still smell her hair, her body, _her_ , like coconut and vanilla and freshly baked bread. "No, probably not like that," is his simple answer.  
  
Although a tiny voice in his head is telling him how much he wants to do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told you it was trash, oOps. but anyway, thank you so much for reading! i'm back at school now so i don't know how often updates will be, but i love this au so i'll try to update/write as fast as i can.


End file.
